change is good
by MrsHaleee
Summary: Bella was always the overweight loser. but they all loved her anyway. when she comes back after moving to phoenix for two years. shes extremely different, skinny, gorgeous, and bitchy? does a new body equal a new Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Today I woke up happier the ever. I was moving back home. To live with my dad, Charlie and brother, Emmett. Dad is chief of forks police and Emmett is 1 year older then me. I use to live in forks up until I was 14. I don't really remember much about forks. I try to block out painful memories. Your probably wondering how they are painful. Well I was always a bit chubbier then all my friends. But once I hit teenager years I got bigger. I was overweight. I tried lots of different diets and stuff but nothing worked. Then the teasing started. I was a very shy and self-conscious girl. When I turned 14 I decided I've had enough. I called my mum and asked if I could movie in with her. I remember the day I told Emmett and his friends. They were all like older brothers and sisters.

**Flashback.**

"Guys, I'm moving in with Renée for a while. I'm just not happy anymore and I can't take it. I need to get away." I said with tears starting to fill in my eyes, as I looked at all their faces. Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, Alice, and Edward. They were Emmett's best friends but I was also close with them.

"_Bella you don't have to go. I want you to stay." Alice said. Tears filling her eyes too._

"_Yeah honey, you know I will bash anyone." Rose added._

"_Aww bells. Don't worry about them." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand to comfort me._

"_They don't know what their talking about bells. Your beautiful the way you are." Emmett said as he pulled my into a hug. Edward was the only one who didn't say anything. He just sat there. Yet apart from Emmett, Edward and me were pretty close._

"_I know guys, it's just that I want to go. I need this. I know I shouldn't worry about them but I need to change. And the best way to do it is to get away for a while." A tear fell down my cheek. They all looked so depressed._

"_Ok. Well we will all miss you." Jasper said._

"_Yea. And email all of us like everyday." Rose added as she wiped the tear from my face._

_Emmett continued hugging me. Alice just jumped onto my lap and hugged me. Edward just sat there._

"_I will miss you all to. I love you all. I promise that a week after I turn 16 I will be right back here." Well I have always had a little crush on Edward but it wasn't really anything. Just a silly little crush on your brother's friend._

_Then we all got up and I hugged everyone. Before they all left Edward gave me another hug and whispered to me that I was beautiful the way I was. This made me cry more. The next day I packed up and moved. _

**End of flashback.**

Right now I was sitting on a plane on my way to Port Angeles where my dad will be waiting to pick me up. Emmett doesn't know im coming. We all kept in touch but know one knows what I look like. Everyone is at school right now. Emmett and Rosalie got together and so did Alice and jasper. As for Edward apparently girls throw themselves at him but he's not interested. I soon arrived at Port Angeles. I grabbed my bags and made my way towards the police cruiser. I saw Charlie. Same as ever. Police uniform, coffee in hand and a moustache. I smiled a little to myself. As I got closer he recognize me. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. I mean I hadn't change all that much. Just lost a lot of weight got rid of my acne and now where hot clothes, ok well maybe I have.

"Bella? Honey is that you?" I just smiled and nodded. He run up and gave me a hug.

"Its good to see you kiddo. You look great. I've missed you so much." I felt myself starting to tear up. _Oh suck it up Bella. You don't cry anymore. _I thought to myself.

"You too dad. And you haven't said anything at all to Emmett?" I asked

"No. Just like I promised." He said as he loaded my stuff in the car.

"Good. I can't wait to see his face." The drive home wasn't at all quiet or awkward like they use to be. I hardly ever use to know what to say. But because I now feel better about myself I just act differently.

"Bells you sure have changed. But as much as I loved the old you, I like this one to. We're actually having a real conversation."

"I know. I've missed forks so much. And everyone in it. Especially my old man." He just laughed at that. We soon arrived home and he helped my bring my bags into my old room. It hasn't changed at all. Green walls, yellow carpet, bed and desk. Just how I left it.

"Thanks dad. I might just unpack then go for a run."

"Sure thing honey. Emmett and the guys are at football practice and the girls are at cheerleading practice. Their at the school football field."

"Ok that's dad." I then unpacked my bags and then changed into a pair of shorts, a singlet and my volleys. I soon left and remembered my way to the school. Once I got there I ran up through the school and to the oval. I could see a group of footballers. Emmett was easy to pick out. I could also see cheerleaders. I could see Ali and rose. I decided the girls first. But they would probably scream. By the way they were standing it looked like Rosalie was the captain. I ran up to them. Someone pointed at me. Then rose and Alice turned around. They didn't recognize me. As I got close I did a front flip and walked right up to rose.

"Beat that." I challenged. She just screwed her nose up at me. They still didn't recognize me.

"Oh please you scrag. We have to get a routine by the end of the week so I suggest you beat it because I am so stressed and you jumping on my last nerve you filthy little whore." The girls just all stood behind her. Ready to defend I guess.

"Oh come on rosy-pose. What's life like without a little fun? And as for the whore comment, well. I don't know who would sleep with a fat ass with me." I was the only one who has ever called her rosy-pose. And with the fat ass comment I hope she would get it before she hit me. She just screwed her face up like there was something she was missing. Then it was like I saw the light flick in her head.

"OH MY GOD!!! No effing way! Bella?" she asked while jumping up and down grabbing at Alice's arm. I saw Alice look me up and down. Then she looked at my face. I just smiled and nodded. Then the 2 just jumped on my, hugging me and started squealing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Wow. 11 reviews. When I checked my email I was like holy crap. Lots of people have favourited this story. I was like woahh. I didn't think it would be that good. I was just sitting there playing with my dog and it came to me :) LOL. I wrote it in 5 minutes. And it was at like 12:30 at night so sorry for the spelling errors :l let me know of what you think of this chapter k? Thanks. :)

X

**Chapter 2.**

"OH MY GOD!!! No effing way! Bella?" she asked while jumping up and down grabbing at Alice's arm. I saw Alice look me up and down. Then she looked at my face. I just smiled and nodded. Then the 2 just jumped on my, hugging me and started squealing.

"Oh my god bells." "You look so good." "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back." "Does Emmett know?" "We've missed you so much." "Oh my god. You now actually have boobs!" I just laughed at them as they shouted questions at me in between squealing.

"Settle down guys. I know I feel good to. I didn't tell anyone except for Charlie because I wanted to surprise everyone. No Emmett doesn't know. I've missed you heaps to. And well yeah, I have boobs. Does that cover everything?" "No where near close!" Rose shouted as they pulled me into another hug.

"Well we have plenty of time now to catch up. Right now I think I will go find Emmett and give him a hug." I said as I stepped out of the hug.

"Well I think he is coming to you first." Alice said as she pointed to a group of guys walking over here. I noticed Emmett, jasper and Edward straight away. There were also about 5 guys I didn't recognize. Emmett walked up to rose and gave her a kiss. Jasper the same to Alice. Edward stared at me as if he was trying to figure out who I was. I smiled at him and just like rose; I saw the light flick on.

"NO WAY!!" Edward ran up to me and picked me up in a hug. I just giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" he asked as he stepped back to look at me.

"I wanted to surprise everyone. So surprise." I said as I was pulled into another hug. It was jasper. I guess he figured it out to. I looked at Emmett and he just had a confused look on his face.

"Do we know her?" he said to Rosalie. I got out of my hug between Edward and jasper. I walked up to Emmett.

"Well I'm insulted. You don't even remember me. But I guess it is you Em so maybe this will help." I said as I puffed out my cheeks as if they were really chubby. And just like that he got.

"Bells? OH MY GOD!!! Your back!!!!!" he shouted as he pulled me into his famous bear hugs.

"I've missed you so much big brother. And all of you guys." Then the rest of the gang jumped in the hug. Just like old times.

* * *

sorry its short. its just that with all the poepl who reviewed and favourited i just thought i should post what i had so far. school is pretty hectic at the moment. plus my house is getting renovated so i will try to post every 2-3 days. k thanks fanfictioners (: x


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys :) yeh i kind felt bad that last chapter was so short so i worked on this for like an hour. plus its extra long (: but dont get to use to the daily updates :l LOL.

hope you enjoy it. oh and when i first started this i didnt know what the complication and stuff would be. but i have it all worked out ;D haha.

* * *

I was so happy to be back. I've missed everyone so much. And boy, I must say, Edward sure has gotten hotter. They guys finished practice early due to me coming home and the girls left early to. We all decided to go out for dinner.

"So bells. Anywhere in particular you want to go to?" jasper asked as we headed towards the cars.

"No, doesn't bother me. Where ever is fine." I replied.

"Well how about the Italian restaurant in port Angeles?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds great. Now lets all race to the car. 1, 2 3." Emmett said. I started running. Me Edward, jasper and Emmett were keeping up with each other. I pushed myself just that little bit further. I kept running. But me being clumsy and all. I tripped. As I waited to fall on my face, I felt someone grab my arm to stop me from tripping. I still fell; pulling whomever it was on top of me.

"Well something's never change Bella." Edward laughed. I just laughed along. Having him so close to me, I just had to resist the urge to kiss him. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

"Well if you're done having a lovey-dovey moment. I'm starving. Now get up." Emmett laughed as he got into his jeep. I blushed, and Edward got up while pulling me up with him.

"Don't worry bout him." He said to me as he brushed of the grass. I just laughed and hopped into Emmett's jeep. Alice and jasper were in Alice's car. And rose and Edward were going in Edwards Volvo to give em and me a chance to talk.

"So. Are you glad that I'm back?" I asked.

"Hell yea. Its great to have my little sister back. I had no idea you were coming back. I can't believe dad didn't tell me. Must have slipped his mind. Although I don't know why. This is pretty big." I love my brother. Sometimes he's just so slow.

"Well, I told him not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you."

"Ohh" he said as if he never even thought of that. The rest of the trip all we really talked about was what I did while I was away. We got there first. Followed by Edward and Rosalie, then jasper and Alice. I waited by the jeep to say hey to everyone.

"Aww come on guys! I'm starving!" Emmett yelled as he ran for the door to the restaurant.

"Come on guys. God only knows how Emmett would survive without food." I said. We all walked into the restaurant. I looked for Emmett and I saw him sitting in a booth to the corner with a napkin in his shirt like a kid.

"Hurry up guys!" he yelled. I just laughed and went up and sat across from him. Edward and Alice sat on either side of me. Rose and jasper sat either side of Emmett. I picked up a menu and looked at it. I felt someone nudge my leg. I looked up. Jasper was grinning at Alice and giving him a 'what?' kind of look. I looked down at my leg. It was jasper.

"Uhh jasper? That's my leg." I said. He started to blush.

"Oh. Sorry Bella." Everyone just laughed.

"Its ok. Just keep your legs to yourself." I said while laughing. Then our waiter came over. And wow. He was really hot. Not as hot as Edward but wow.

"Hey uhh sorry guys. We're closing now. But feel free to come back any other time." He said.

"Oh no its fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway," I said. The waiter looked over at me. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Aww. I was really hungry." Emmett whined. I just shot him a look.

"No really its fine. Well see you later" I looked at his name tag "Jacob." I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back.

"And what's your name beautiful?" he said back. I giggled. Yes giggled.

"Bella. Bella swan." I shook hands with him.

"Can we go now?" Edward asked sounding annoyed. I looked at him. He was glaring at Jacob.

"Uhh yea lets go. See you Jacob." I said as I walked off. Before I got to the door I heard Jacob.

"Oh Bella? Here. Call me sometime." He said as he handed me his number. I just smiled, took it and walked out. When I got to Emmett's car where everyone was Emmett whistled.

"Woot woot bells. He was like so hot. I cant be you like so totally got his number you little like skank. I wanted it." Emmett said trying to mock a teenager's voice.

"Oh shut up you and just get in. I will see you guys later." I said while giving everyone hugs.

"See you bells, see you Em." They all said together. I got into the car and Emmett started driving. He was really quiet. Usually I would have enjoyed the silence, but whenever Emmett's quiet it means he's either planning something or wants to ask me something. I think it's the 2nd one.

"What's up Em?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well I was just wondering if you still liked Edward you know because well-" I cut him off.

"What do you mean still?"

"Oh come on. I know you use to have a little crush on him back in the day. It was obvious. You would just stare at him like a little girl in love. But he never seemed to notice. And I looked over your shoulder once when you were writing in your diary and it said 'Mrs. Edward Cullen.' So I just wanted to know if you still did. That's all." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Emmett while your driving please keep both hands on the steering wheel. And yeh I had a little girl crush on Edward but it was nothing. I new nothing would happen then and nothings going to happen now. Okay? And as for my diary." I gave him a light punch "never read it again." He just laughed.

"Ok, good. All though you too would make a good couple." Hmm. Edward and Me. A couple? Hmm. Nah that would never happen. He probably still sees me as I use to look. Oh well. It's always been like that. Something's never change.

"Bells? Were home. I'm just going to run to McDonalds to get something to eat. You want anything?" Emmett asked as I opened my door.

"No thanks. I'm just going to go to bed. Big day tomorrow. Bye." I closed the door.

I walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Oh hey honey. Did you have a nice time with the guys?" dad asked.

"Yea I did. It was great to see everyone. Em has just gone to maccas. I'm just going to go have a quick shower then go to bed k? Night dad." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night sweet heart." I walked up stairs and grabbed my toiletries and pjs off my bed.

I had a quick shower. I then changed into my pajamas with cows on them. They were really stupid, but they were my favorite. I blow-dried my hair because I hate sleeping with wet hair. Then I went to bed and fell straight to sleep. I've got a big day tomorrow. New school. I wonder how that will go?

* * *

LOL. i couldnt help myself but add jacob. the little fag :) dont get me wrong i like him and stuff but i rekon him and quill should start a club called 'beware, we're inlove with babies' maybe michael jackson could be in that club to. hmmm. :l yeh im a weird one. ehh.

haha :) well sinse i live in australiaaaa, its probably like pfft idk morning? over wherever you are. so whatever time you read, i hope you liked :D

yeh bitches 10:35pm right now :) anyways. goodnight LOL.

x


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys. im so so so so so sorry i havnt updated in a while. on tuesday i went to a party, on wednesday i had tennis, thrusday i went late night shopping and friday after school i went to the city for the weekend. then sunday night i stayed at my dads house then this afternoon i was at my friends house. but as soon as i got home this afternoon i just started writing LOL. so its now 9:48 and i hope you like what i have :) i hope no one thought i was abandoning it.... **

**x**

* * *

"I reckon this one." "No this would look better." "How about this?" "No, that's to skanky." "Well what then?" I heard whispers and shuffling around. Grrr. Who would be in here this early? I peeked my eyes open and glanced at the clock. OMG. 6:30. This better be good. _BANG!_ "Aww. Be careful rose. She might wake up."

"Too late." I groaned. "What the hell are you two doing in here at 6:30!?!?!" I yelled as I rolled out of bed and towards the rocking chair in the corner.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Alice asked as she threw a shirt at me. "And put that on."

"Well considering I'm still half asleep I would have to say no, and this is cute." I added as I pulled off my pajama top and slipped it on over it. It was a white v-neck shirt that made my cleavage look really good.

"Thanks, it use to be mine." Rose said

"And we are trying to find you something mega hot for you to wear that will wow everyone. But I can't decide on a skirt or jeans." Alice said as she sat on my bed.

"Hmm," I jumped of the chair and walked to my wardrobe. "How about this" I said as I pulled out as pair of skinny denim blue jeans "and this" I then pulled out a blue denim vest. I then pulled off my pajama shorts and pulled on the jeans then pulled on the vest. I straightened up then walked to my mirror. "How bout this?" I asked spinning.

"YES!! You look hot." rose said as she gave me a hug. Alice just looked sad.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked.

"Its just, why didn't I think of that? Am I loosing my touch? OMG! I Am." She said as she sobbed. I just laughed and she looked up and glared at me.

"Well Alice, its just that I know what I like and you know what you like, so when you shop for other people sometimes you might just not know what to get or to choose. So don't worry, you still a little fashion pixie." I said as I kissed the top of her head. I honestly had no idea with what I was saying, but she seemed to have brought it.

"Yea your right. I mean I look hot. So I definitely haven't lost my touch." She said as she smiled to herself.

"Yea Ali, plus we still need to do Bella's hair and I know you can find the perfect hair style." rose added.

"Plus who else is going to find me a perfect pair of shoes to go with this outfit?" by the time I said shoes Ali was already at my wardrobe. She started throwing shoes over her head. "Aahhh! These are perfect!" Alice squealed as she picked up a pair of knee high boots and threw them to me. I slipped them up and then stood up. I then quickly put my hair in a messy ponytail. My hair was naturally wavy so it looked pretty good.

"Ok girls, we look hot, now lets go." Rose said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a popper. **(This is like a uhh I think people call them juice boxes :| )** I ran and grabbed my backpack then ran out to the driveway. I saw rose and Alice waiting for me in Alice's yellow Porsche. I hoped into the back.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He went earlier to pick up Edward and jasper." Rosalie answered. "Ooh" I replied lamely. The rest of the ride was pretty silent we just listened to the radio and sang along to the songs. Once we arrived to school I started to notice a few familiar faces. There was Angela, a nice girl who was kind to me, Eric, he was my science lab partner for a term, He was nice also. I then saw Lauren and her gang, Tanya and Jessica. They hadn't changed much. But yet I feel the urge to go talk to them. I got out of the car and linked arms with Alice and rose.

"Ready bells?" rose asked before we took a step.

"As ready as I will ever be." I answered. "Ok lets go." And we started making our way into school. We went to the front office and they lady in there told me all the things I needed to do. I wasn't really interested, I just really wanted to get today over with. We walked back out of the office and towards my first class.

"Bella!!" I heard Emmett's booming voice from the car park. I turned around and saw him standing there with jasper and Edward. I noticed Edward had his mouth open as if he was amazed. I just laughed at his expression and gave them all a hug.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey bells." Emmett said as he pulled on my ponytail.

"Hey Bella. What do you have first?" jasper asked as he poked Emmett in the ribs.

"Math's in room 5." I said as I looked at my schedule.

"Well I'm in room 6 so I can take you. See yous at lunch." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Bye guys." I said as I awkwardly waved back at them. Edward just stood the staring at me.

"Sorry bout that bells, I just though Edward was going to stare a hole through your face." Jasper said as he laughed and pulled me to a building that said 5 on it.

"No problem, what was with him anyway?" I asked.

"Beats me. Ok and I will meet you here and I will show you to your next class ok. Good luck" he then gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to his class.

I wonder what was with Edward…

* * *

**well thats it :) i was thinking i might do an edwards POV for a bit. just let me know what your thinking. and if you think i should. oh and after my little rant about michaeal jackson and jacob i have a joke for you guys :)**

**what do michaeal jackson and an xbox have in common? they both get turned on by little boys.**

**LOL :) well i thought it was funny. a drag queen on the train told it to me. lol dont ask me how i met one. he just started talking to me and telling me about his life lol. anyways. i will update soon ye :) plus i have a 1000 word narrative due for english and instead of doing that i did this. so i hope you consider yourself luckey. especially since i have only written 50 words for my story lol. well i really need to sleep so CHEERIO **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys. i am very thankful for the reviews i have been getting but maybe a few more would make my day :) im not one of those people who will say "reveiw or i wont write grrrrrr" but a few more would be nice :) i decided on a little bit of edwards POV but only so you know what he was thinking. i will probably next update sunday/monday. but if i finish homework tonight i might try really hard and update again :) only if your lucky lol. if not dont worry i will over the weekend. anyways i hope you like what i have written and i tried to write a bit more so enjoy :)**

* * *

Edward POV.

I arrived at school just like I do every other day. In my silver Volvo. My baby. Emmett showed up at my house to drive me like he usually does but I felt like driving myself. Today was just another ordinary day. School. God I can't wait until I'm done with high school. I got out of my car to the sound of Emmett's booming voice calling my name. I walked over to him.

"What can I do for you Em?" I asked while running my fingers through my hair.

"Well I just wanted to know if you still like my sister but if you want then I will just ask you when Bella gets here," he said as he turned away from me. Wait what? Like Bella. No way. I mean she's my best friends sister. I couldn't right? I grabbed his arm and spinned him around.

"What do you mean by 'still like my sister'? I have never liked Bella in that way." I said while staring confusingly at him. I mean Bella sure is really hott now, but she was also very pretty before she left. I thought she was perfect the way she was. But she still looks way hott now.

"Well its just I use to see the way you use to look at her. I mean it's so obvious that you two had a thing for each other. But I guess you to are the only ones who never realized. But now that she's back if you want to ask her out I was just letting you know that I approve because well I know that you are the only one who will ask her out for who she is, not how she looks." Wow. I can't actually believe Emmett just said that. I mean he can never usually finish a whole proper sentence. But whoa. He thought I liked Bella. I don't. I mean. I don't think I ever did?

"Well thanks Em, but I don't really plan on going out with Bella, I mean I guess I have somewhat liked her a little, but never enough to do anything. I mean we're just friends. But thanks." I said while patting his back.

"Yea ok Edward. You don't like Bella. I mean that would be like the sky being green." Emmett said as he pointed to the sky.

"Ahh Emmett. Never a dull thing comes out of your mouth does it. What's up Edward?" jasper said as he approached us after talking to a teacher about an assignment.

"Just trying to tell Emmett that I don't like Bella."

"Wait what? You don't like Bella. Wow man. Your right Em that is like the sky being green." Jasper replied while looking at me confusingly.

"I swear if you two don't shut up then I wi-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Bella!!" he yelled while waving. She and Alice and rose turned around. And oh my fucking god. She looked way so smoking. I felt my mouth drop open. They all walked over and gave us a hug. Bella looked so good. She use to be really pretty, but now she's fucking hot. I would just love to give her a hug, kiss all along her neck and up to her lips then- wait. Where did that come from? I don't like Bella. _I don't like Bella. I don't like Bella._ I kept chanting to myself. I just kept staring at her. They were having some sort of conversation, then her and jasper left. I just stared after her. Rose and Alice walked off giggling.

"Oh yea dude, you feel nothing towards her. There's no way at all you like Bella. I mean seriously I was doing the same thing and just staring at her like a fucking SPED!" I just looked up and glared at him.

"Ahahh! I new it! I new it!" he chanted while jumping up and down like a 3 year old.

"Goodbye Emmett." I said walking away.

"By the way! You should have seen your face!" Emmett called after me. Boy this was going to be a long day.

Bella POV.

I walked into the class and straight to the teacher. There were already a few people in class.

"Yes can I help you?" asked the teacher.

"Uhh yea hi. I'm Isabella swan. Well Bella. I just transferred back from phoenix." I said.

"Oh well hi, I'm miss Osborne, your math's teacher." She replied. I just smilied back.

Another bell rang so I was guessing that was the class bell. I looked around and most seats were full.

"Everyone this is Bella swan. She just transferred in from phoenix. Make her feel welcome and be nice. Ok Bella you can sit in the seat in the back corner next to Lauren." As I walked to my seat I heard people whispering things like _"Bella, as in fat Bella?" "Oh my, if that's her she is so smoking hot" "she totally wants me."_ I sat down next to Lauren.

"Hey I uhh don't mean to be rude but are you Isabella swan? The uhh-bigger one who moved away? Emmett's sister?" Lauren asked. She was being surprisingly nice.

"The one and only" I replied with a smile. I heard a few gasps.

"Well fucking hell. Don't you just look great? You look so fucking hot bells. What happened?" Lauren asked with a shocked look on her face. Lauren and me were never friends. She was always one to pick on me.

"Well once I moved in with my mum I just started exercising regularly and eating healthier and stuff. And thank you." I said with a smile.

"Wow. I wish I could be more like you. Listen I'm so sorry about all of the immature things me and my group use to do to you. I hope you don't take it too personally I mean you know. Junior high and all." She said with a laugh.

"No not at all, I mean if anything I should be thanking you for being so mean or I might sill look like I use to." I said while giving her a reassuring laugh. Lauren sure has grown up.

"Oh thank you so much. You should definitely hang with me at lunch. Only if you want though. I know everyone will want to see you again." Lauren said while giving me a hug.

"Yea, that would be great."

"No, your great. And sweaty you just made my 'to-do' list." I turned around and saw that mike Newton was leaning on my desk and he was awfully close. He also had really bad breath.

"Ahh well mike, Something's never change. Still don't know what a toothbrush is?" I asked.

"What did you say hoe? At least I didn't go away then come back like a robot." He spat back at me.

"Haha. You are so immature that it's funny. How about you come back after you grow some facial hair then we can talk okay? Buh-bi." I said with a little wave. He just glared at me then walked off. Lauren bursted out laughing.

"Wow Bella. You sure have changed. But I think it was for the best."

"Ok class, now open your textbook to page 45 and write out the questions then answer them." Oh great. Algebra.

* * *

**ok well thats chapter 5. i seem to be writing all the time but its only chapter 5 LOL. well tell me what you think about it. all reviews are good. even the bad ones. i like to no what im doing wrong but if you say somethign like 'your so fucking stupid just like your story, go jump off a cliff blah blah' then why are you reading it? :| no one has been like that yet but if you are then you will be on my 'to-haunt' list when i die LOL. anywhoo enjoy my little fanfictioners :) has anyone guessed the story line yet? with next chapter i might give a little hint. maybe. if i feel nice :) well toodles :)**

**X jaspers wife.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haaaaaaay;**

**Well here it is. I got home the other morning and I just was too tired to write. So I did it tonight. A couple of you are on the write track about what will happen in this story. But if you guess right then I will PM you and tell you. Well enjoy and please review. Oh and I was soooooo happy with the reviews and alerts I got (: iLoveYouAll! Well not love. I don't even know you. LOL. Well I hope you know what I mean (: **

**X**

Jaspers POV.

After I walked Bella to her class I walked to mine. I took my usual seat next to Tyler Crowley. Ugh I hate that kid. But the teacher drew up a seating plan so here I am next to him. He was taking to Eric Yorkie who was sitting in front of him.

"Dude have you seen that new chick?" Tyler asked. I swear to god if I have to sit here and listen to him talk about Bella then I **will** rip of his head.

"Nah man I haven't. Have you?" Eric replied. I liked Eric. He was a quiet geeky kid, minds his own business but Tyler on the other hand is a little bastard, back before Bella moved schools he nearly ran her over with his ugly blue van, didn't even say sorry the fagget.

"Oh she is smoking. A nice ass too. I just know she wants to get with me by the way she looked at me. I mean who wouldn't?" I just couldn't help myself I let out a loud laugh.

"What's up with you jasper?" Tyler asked. Tyler thinks everyone loves him but very few actually do.

"Its just that not in a million years will she even want to." I said while still laughing. He had a confused look on his face. This kid must be in denial.

"I mean who would want to get with you. You're a rude kid, only look out for yourself, and obviously a bad driver. I'm sure she wouldn't forget and well she hats you."

"Hates me? She doesn't even know me. Wait, do you even know her?" Tyler asked.

"Its Bella swan." I replied. I saw Eric's jaw drop.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Bella swan. From middle school. And she moved away." Eric hinted.

"Ohhhh the fat one who moved away because she got picked on?" Tyler asked. I got up to hit him but Eric grabbed my arm. By this point everyone was in class.

"Mr. hale. What do you think your doing?" the teacher yelled at me.

"I wa-" she cut me off.

"Go sit over there next to miss Webber." I moved. I looked up and glared at Tyler. He flinched away.

"Is Bella really back?" Angela asked. She was a quiet girl, bellas only friend before she left who was her age.

"Yea. She came back yesterday." I replied. Angela just nodded her head. I could see her smiling to herself. I felt happy for her. She didn't sit with anyone at lunch but Alice occasionally invited her with us but she always said no. I rested my head on the desk. We were doing something to do with pi. I already did pi last year. But I got held back I class in math's because I failed the test. God who came up with the name pi. Mmmm pie ok now I'm hungry. Wow I sound like Emmett. Once class had finished after what felt like hours I walked out of class and up to bellas where I saw her talking to queen skank herself; Lauren. I walked up to Bella and said

"What are you doing?" doesn't she remember all the things Lauren did to her?

"I'm just talking to some old friends." Bella said while Lauren gave me an evil smile.

"Bella Laurens not your friend" I said. Bella went to say something but Lauren butted in.

"And who are you? Her fairy godmother? I said sorry and Bella forgave me and now we are friends right izzy?" Lauren said.

"Izzy? That sounds like a hookers name. Her name is Bella." I yelled.

"She can be called what ever she wants to JAZZY!" Lauren yelled back.

"Guys just stop! Lauren can call me izzy. Jasper you can back off I know you were only trying to help but I'm a big girl so just let me make my own decisions." And then she walked off. Lauren just smiled at me.

"Stay away from her Lauren, I mean it" I said.

"What? I'm not going to do anything. I mean me? What could I do?" Lauren replied then jogged to catch up with Bella. I was hoping she would fall flat on her face. But she didn't. _Bring! _Ugh great now I'm late for class.

Bellas POV

Ok what the hell just happened there? God I hated it when jasper went all big brother on me. I mean yea he is like one to me but I can handle myself. And Lauren already apologized to me and we're now friends.

"I'm so sorry izzy." Lauren said as she caught up to me.

"No its ok its not your fault. Jasper was just being over protective." I said.

"Ok well I don't want to be getting in-between you 2. Where's your next class?"

"Uhh room 22."

"Ok well its just own that hall. I will see you at lunch?" Lauren asked.

"Yea sure." I said giving her a quick hug. I then walked into my class, introduced myself to the teacher. The same thing happened again, whispers. I saw Angela. My old friend. I went and sat next to her.

"Omg Bella I cant believe your back!" she said as giving me a hug.

"Yea its great to see you again Angela." I said hugging her back. She pulled back and looked at me.

"You look great bells." She said.

"Ok ok everyone now shhh. Today in history we will be learning about-" said the teacher.

I blanked out at learning.

**After class.**

"So bells who are you hanging out with?" Angela asked me.

"Actually Lauren already asked me. But you're welcome to as well." I suggested.

"Oh no its ok. I will just catch up with you later." She replied while walking with me to the door. I felt bad. I really wanted to catch up with her.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked her.

"Nothing really." She replied.

"Want to hang out?" I asked.

"Yea ok. Only if you want to. But if you have other plans that's ok. I mean you only just-

"Angela, you rambling." I laughed at her.

"There's no one else I would rather spend my afternoon with." I said.

"Except maybe Edward." Emmett said as he came up and put his arm around Angela. I guess Angela finally got use to Emmett because she didn't look scared. I hit Emmett in the arm.

"Oooh Bella. Still crushing on him are we?" Angela teased. I went to say something then Edward appeared.

"Crushing on who?" he said. I'm pretty sure by now my face was red.

"Robert Pattinson." Angela said.

"No Taylor Lautner is way hotter." Alice said appearing behind Angela.

"No way. I would totally bang Jackson Rathbone." I replied.

"UGH!" Emmett yelled covering his ears. "I don't want to hear you saying you want to 'bang' any guys bells." Everyone laughed at him.

"Well I will catch up with you all later, give me a call this afternoon bells. Bye." Angela said walking off.'

"Isn't she hanging with us?" Alice asked.

"Umm no. I'm not either. I'm hanging with Lauren." I saw all 3 of theirs eyes pop out of their heads.

I hope you all liked it :D I couldn't help myself but add the little bit about Robert, Taylor and Jackson (: but its true, Jackson is best. Mmmm. Tell me who you think is better. LOL. Well let me know what you think. Good bad I don't care. Haha. I will MAYBE update later tonight. It depends. But I have nearly finished all of my assignments and only one week left of school so then I will concentrate on doing this.

**I also wanted to give a shout out to **_**jazzy is mine**_** you should look at her stories. She's a top chick. Although she needs to change her name coz he's mine :D LOL. Well enjoy fanfictioners.**

X


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.**

**The night before my school holidays my mum surprised me by telling me I have to go to my dads house for the holidays ******** im sooo sorry I haven't updated. But I got back 2 days ago and really I just haven't had the time. The night I got back I wrote a bit and I finished the rest tonight. I hope you like what I have written though. I do have a computer at my dads but my annoying stepbrother was always looking over my shoulder and it got really annoying so I didn't go on much. School starts again on Wednesday ******** but hopefully I will write more once it starts. Well here yous go--- X**

"No your not" jasper said appearing from behind me.

"Jasper why don't you go shove it? I can make my own decisions I don't need your help." I saw Edward, Alice and Emmett all stare at me with a shocked look.

"Well obviously you do because you cant tell the difference between real friends and slutty whores. But if you want to go waste your time with those bimbos then be my guest Bella." He yelled. I was shocked. Jasper never use to get mad at me, I can't believe the way he is acting.

"Well do you know what, a real friend would be supporting me and letting me do what ever I want, not trying to control my every move!" I screamed back.

"Fine go be a slut with them but don't come crawling back to us when you're pregnant!"

"Wow jasper. I thought you new me better then that. I may have changed on the outside but I'm still me on the inside. I'm all for second chances that's the only reason why I'm going to try and be friends with her. Jr high was hell for me so, sorry for trying to make it a bit more easier for myself." By this time Rosalie had joined us.

"Sup guys." She said.

"Well I would tell you but I'm so totally confused, which really shouldn't surprise you." Emmett said giving Rose a kiss.

"Don't worry Em, I don't even know what's happening." Alice whispered to him even though everyone could hear her.

"Me either." Edward said.

"Oh nothing really, just jasper acting like a total jerk and trying to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. I can take care of my self and if he doesn't like that then he can just go play with traffic." I snapped at them all.

"Why don't you just go off into a corner and root some guy Bella because if you be friends with her and hang round those type of people then well soon enough you will be anyway so go ahead." He snapped back.

"Jasper! Apologize right now." Alice yelled at him.

"No, don't even bother. I will talk to you guys later and jasper how about you stop babying me and grow the hell up." I said to him. I then walked off towards to cafeteria. Which was probably a bad idea considering I didn't know where I was going. I was walking down some stairs when I saw Angela sitting there. I went and sat next to her.

"Hey Ang. What you doing sitting here?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing. I sometimes sit her. Its quiet you know. I finish some homework sometimes or read." She said while closing a book and putting it in her bag. Angela was one of my few true friends I had before. She dresses pretty much the same. Plain jeans and a simple shirt that didn't show her body off at all.

"Well I was just on my way to the cafeteria but I realized I don't know where it is then I saw you so I thought I would say hey."

"Oh well that's cool. Did you want me to show you the way to the cafeteria?"

"No its fine. I think I might just sit here with you if that's ok."

"Sure that's fine, is something wrong?"

"Well I kind of had a fight with jasper because he doesn't think I should be friends with Lauren and then we started yelling and he told me that if I'm going to hang around with them then I may as well go root every guy now because soon enough I would have anyway."

"That doesn't sound like jasper."

"I know. But if he is going to act like that well then I don't want anything to do with him."

"Yea but he's just looking out for you."

"I think if I seem him later then I'm going to apologize."

"Good idea. So you really are going to be friends with Lauren?"

"Well yea. Everyone deserves a second chance and she's been really nice to me."

"Just be careful."

"What is with everyone? Its not like I'm going to catch some rare disease and die." I snapped at her. I then got up off the stairs and walked away. I kind of felt bad for taking my anger from jasper out on her. I continued walking then I came to a building that said 'cafeteria'. Well I guess I found it. I walked in and immediately everyone turned and looked at me. There were again whispers but I didn't mind. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Izzy!" I heard someone call. I looked over and Lauren was waving at me.

"Hey, sorry I got in another fight with jasper then I couldn't find the cafeteria and well now here I am." I said.

"Oh sorry, I should have come and found you. Any way guys this is Izzy, the girl I was telling you about." Lauren said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, yea I remember you. I'm Jessica no hard feelings?" she asked while offering me her hand to shake.

"Oh don't worry. Completely forgotten." I said shaking her hand.

"Whoa. Your like so hot now izzy." Tanya said.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Wasn't your name Bella?" Irena asked me.

"Yea but you can call me izzy, Bella, bells, well anything but Isabella." I laughed.

"I like izzy. Its more you, you know the new you, not the old one, understand?" Kate asked me.

"Uhh yea." I replied.

"So what happened with jasper?" Lauren asked. I swear I just saw everyone at the table lean in to her. They must really love their gossip.

"Well nothing I just told Emmett and Alice I was going to hang with yous when jasper goes no your not then I told him to basically get fucked then he told me that if I want to waste my time with you bimbos then I may as well go root everyone now because that's what I will be doing soon enough so I just walked away and wouldn't talk to him."

"That bastard."

"We are not bimbos."

"How dare he." I saw Lauren get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pour my lunch all over him. He can't just call me a bimbo and treat you badly then expect to get away with it." She said while picking up her tray. "Are you guys coming?"

She asked.

"Yea." I said standing up with her. I wasn't too sure about doing this but he should no who he is dealing with. We started walking towards their table. Jasper was sitting facing away from us. I saw Edward look up. Lauren walked right up to behind jasper.

"Oh jasper?" she asked. He turned around and she dropped her tray on his lap. Food went all down his top.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

"Don't ever call me a bimbo or mess with izzy again got it?" she asked. Lauren then turned around and walked away, they all followed her.

"What the hell Bella?" Alice asked standing up.

"IZZY! Are you coming?" Lauren screeched. I didn't know weather or not to go but I did.

"Wow Lauren that was great." One of the girls commented her.

"Yea well at least now he may leave izzy alone and think again about dissing me. You ok?" she asked me.

"Yea you know its just hard coz I'm friends with them." I answered.

"Well not meaning to sound mean or anything, but you cant have the best of both worlds **(ehh not a Hannah Montana song ******** the skank) **its either us or them." She told me. It was just like a movie they all put on a serious face and crossed their arms at the same time.

"Well yous of course. But I can't just stop seeing Emmett. He's my brother." I answered.

"I new you would choose us." Jessica said hugging me.

"Well who wouldn't." Irena said. We just laughed.

"And well its easy while your dads around be nice to Emmett but when he's not just ignore him. Easy as." Lauren said.

"Ooh we totally have to give you a makeover!" Kate squealed.

"Definitely. Shopping this afternoon girls." Lauren stated.

"Well if it isn't miss pixie. Alice coming towards us." Tanya said.

"Let izzy handle it." Lauren said.

"Hey Bella. Can I talk to you a sec?" she asked. Crap. I don't want to be mean to Alice. I looked at Lauren and she shook her head.

"No." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't talk with trolls. Be a darl and tell Emmett I won't be home until 8ish. Now if you would excuse me I have far better things to waste my time with then speaking to you. Buh-bi." I then walked off. I heard the girls following behind me. Once I was outside I felt someone hug me.

"That was great izzy!" Lauren said.

"You were so awesome." I heard Jessica say into my ear. So it was her that hugged me.

"Yea I know did you see her face?" Irena said.

"I feel a bit bad about it though." they all looked at me.

"Don't worry izz. You have us now."

"Yea I guess."

"Aww come on izzy cheer up. How about we get ahead start on shopping and go now?" Lauren asked me.

"Yea ok. But wont I get into some sort of trouble?" I asked.

"Don't worry. They will never know. Come on girls. Izz and me will go in my car and you 4 can go in Jess's car k? See ya's there." She said while we gave each other their hugs. "Come on izz." She said linking arms with me and taking me to her car.

"Whoa this is your car?" It was some big fancy car. **(LOL. I don't know cars very much. But just know that its pretty :D)**

"Yea it is. I guess you could just say that my dad loves me very much." We got into her car and she started driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"To port Angeles. They have some really good stores there and amazing hairdressers for your make over. Tonight we will stay at my house if you want and I will show you how to do your make up and stuff."

"Umm sure. But I will have to call my dad."

"Oh sure. Here use my phone." She said passing me her phone. Her _iphone._

"You have an iphone?" she nodded. "Wow. You must be rich." She just nodded again.

_Charlie will be in italic._

"Oh hey dad. **Bella? Shouldn't you be at school?**

Oh no im at lunch. **Oh ok then. What's up?**

Do you mind if I stay at a friend's house tonight? **Which friend?**

Lauren Mallory. **Doesn't she pick on you?**

Yea but she apologized and it's all good. **Well I suppose so.**

Ok see you tomorrow. **Bye Bells."**

"He said yea it would be ok." I said handing her back her phone.

"Ok cool. Oh I love this song." Lauren said while turning up her stereo. We didn't really talk much for the rest of the trip.

Well I hope you liked it :D im soo freaking tired. The other night my friend told me he doesn't reckon I could pull an all-nighter (don't ask, we talk bout the most randomness things) and I said I could. So he said fine then email me everyone hour on the dot so I no you don't go to sleep. And I pulled it off YES! But then the next day I went shopping and to the movies with some friends. Well as soon as I got home at 6pm I was asleep from 6:30pm till 9:30am. LOL my mum told me she tried to wake me up coz she was going out but I didn't even move. Ok so moral to the story im a legend because a) I did pull an all nighter b) I slept for 15hours and C) I brought new pretty earrings :D oh and has anyone seen 17 again? That's what I saw. I reckon zac efrons the biggest FAG and he should shoot himself but in this movie he was actually good  well he's no Jackson rathbone but whatever  ok now im just ranting. Oh and Mari I didn't die :D X


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Hey readers. Once again 50000 sorrys. I was suffering major writers block for about a week. Then I got really sick and could barely get out of bed. I'm still sick and have to go back to school tomorrow :( I also have 3 assignments to finish before then. Woo. So I just put on what I had. Well enjoy. X

* * *

Half an hour. Half a friggen hour it took to get to Port Angeles. Once we arrived, Lauren headed over to a store. We walked in and saw Jessica getting her nails done and the other three were sitting on a lounge reading magazines.

"Umm hey guys." I murmured, but they heard me.

"Hey izzy. Pablo this is izzy. Izzy this is Pablo, he will be doing your hair."

"Hi." I said awkwardly as he grabbed me hair and started look at the ends.

"No no no no no. Look at these split ends, and your hair, its so dry. But it's a very pretty color. How about a bit of a trim, some layers and a side fringe?" Pablo asked. I'm just taking a wild guess here by saying he was gay.

"Yea that's what I was thinking anyway. And maybe go blonde?" Lauren suggested from a chair behind me.

"What? No, I want to stay brunette please." No way in hell was I becoming blonde.

"Ugh fine, but I get to dress you for the rest of the week then for my party on Friday." Lauren said.

"Fine."

"And she needs to be waxed as well." Irena said from the couch. Pablo laughed by the look on my face.

"Haha. Don't worry. Only will hurt a second Hun. Why don't we get it done first? Here this way." He said, taking my hand and dragging me to a room out the back.

After 5 minutes of screams and pain my body was fully waxed.

"You ok izz?" Lauren asked as I walked back out to the girls.

"Oh yea, just peachy." They all laughed.

"Don't worry, next time it wont hurt as much." Kate said looking up from her magazine.

"Next time?" I asked scared. Kate just rolled her eyes and went back to the magazine. Pablo then came back out to and led me to a chair. He started cutting my hair. Before I new It, he had washed, trimmed and layered my hair. He also did a side fringe. He spun me around to look in the mirror. And I looked way different. But in a good way.

"Oh My Gee, izz you look so hot. If I was a guy right now then wow." I just loved Kate's sense of humor. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"See I told you to trust me izzy. Now lets go. Its shopping time." Ugh. I hate shopping. Really I do. About 3 hours and 50000 mini skirts later, we were finished. I had a whole new wardrobe, courtesy of Lauren. We were all carrying 5 bags each and they were all for me! And there were six of us. Way to much math's for me but I know that's a lot of clothes.

"Wow, I'm exhausted. To much shopping." Said Kate.

"Yea it was. I can't believe you brought all of that for me." I commented.

"Well you better believe it because I did. Now come on, I want to get home before 10." Lauren said. It was now 9pm.

"Ok well see yous tomorrow." We all gave our goodbye hugs and made our way to Laurens car.

"So did you have fun tonight izz?" she asked.

"Yea I did. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." She said giving me a friendly smile.

Half an hour later we were pulling up into a mansion. It was huge!

"This is your house?" I asked shocked. Lauren giggled.

"Yea. I told you I was rich. Don't worry. You get use to it." She pulled up to out front of

The steps and got out. I followed. A man flew down the stairs.

"Miss Lauren." He said bowing his head.

"Ugh. Next time be faster. And park my baby somewhere in the shade. Then bring the

Bags up to the guest room. And this time quick!" she said flinging her car keys at him.

She then walked through the door as the man scurried off to follow orders. Poor guy.

"Izzy!" I heard Lauren screech. I then ran up the stairs behind her. "Ok now I want to get

To bed early because now I have to get up so early to get both of us ready." She said

Leading me towards a room.

"Ok then. Well then goodnight." She gave me a quick hug then trailed of to what I'm

Guessing was her room. I entered the room and it was huge. I was staring then with my

Jaw to the floor. I heard laughing behind me and turned to see the man with my bags.

"It is pretty incredible huh?" he said offering me my bags.

"Yea." I grabbed the bags. "Thanks for these." He then nodded and left closing the door

Behind him. I changed into a new pair of pajamas and got into bed. I then started thinking

About what had happened today with my err friends. I'm not sure if we are exactly

Friends anymore. I mean I was kind of well a bitch. But I just can't help it. Being back

Home, here with Lauren, she just still ahs that kind of effect on me. Oh well. She seems

Nice enough now. Within minutes I had dozed off into a wonderful dream.

* * *

**Well. I know that it's not long enough. But hopefully it will do until I get a chance to write. I also started a new story, you should check it out. It's about Sam's rebellious cousin who is forced to go stay with him for a while. And guess who imprints on her ;D well anyway. Review blah blah. And I'm not expecting a certain amount of reviews or I wont write because well that's cruel. I write when I feel like it and that's usually after a really bad long day. I just come home and write. I know right, what does a 14 year old have to worry bout? Well what ever ;) As you can tell this week has been pretty dull. LOL well I'm going to a footy, rugby what ever you want to call it (I call it rugby) game tomorrow night ;D so if we loose, unlikely, then I will have a lot to write. Oh and I'm dieing my hair purple for the occasion ;D don't worry its just a rinse. Well anyways. Check out my new story. Tell me what you think of this. Oh and yea, I like talking and meeting new people so if you want to chat then just pm me ;D X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, really i have no excuse for not updating. i just havent had the time. and im having the shittest week, plus i have this movie marra on tonight so im just putting on all i have so far. i feel really bad because i havent updated for like 2 weeks. just pm me if you want to know anything, or have any ideas. and check out my other story. thanks, and sorry :)**

**XO**

* * *

"Izzy, Izzy!! Wake up!" I heard Lauren calling as she tried to shake me awake. I mumbled something to her, which sounded like 'pghfjlclvn'

"Come on Izzy, I let you sleep in an extra 5 minutes now get up." She ordered.

"Coffee" I mumbled.

"If you get up I will get you coffee. Now first, up!" she yelled pulling my blankets off me. I looked at her and signed. Dressed in the most beautifullest clothes ever. I glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack.

"Lauren, you do know its 5:30am right?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"I wake up at 5am every morning. Now up." She demanded once more. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Shower while I get you a coffee. There's a bathroom through there." She said pointing to a door. I groaned again and walked in. I stripped off my clothes then got in the shower. I let the warm water trail down my back, waking and calming me. After I washed my hair I hopped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body. I walked back into the room to find clothes laid out of the bed. They were faded blue skinny jeans, a black top with sequins along the collar and black high heels.** (Outfit on profile)** Once I was dressed I wondered out the bedroom door, but not to be stopped by Lauren shoving a coffee mug into my face.

"Here, you look great. Now sit. Make up and hair time. I will show you how to do it then tomorrow you can do it ok?" I just nodded, sipping my coffee. Lauren started off with putting eyeliner and mascara on. Then foundation and a bit of blush. She straightened my hair and it went to halfway down my back. She ran out of the room then came back with a black knitted beret. She put it on my head then started fiddling with my hair so it sat right. She handed me a bag and a pair off sunglasses.

"Ok, I'm finished now. You can look." She told me. I looked in the mirror and well I didn't look half bad.

"Wow, thanks Lau."

"No problem. Now come on. We're going to be late." She said pulling at my hand. I glanced at the clock. 8:30. Wow, that sure went quick. Once we were in her car she spoke in a normal, non-rushed tone.

"I sure hope Edward likes it." She said, smiling at me.

"What?!" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I know you two have a little thing for each other, and with my help, he will be begging you."

"Oh I don't know. I mean I don't even think he is talking to me." I signed.

"Well one look at you and he will be begging for forgiveness."

"But Lauren, I should be the one begging." She turned and looked at me.

"Listen izz, you can't have it both ways. Your either here up the top with me, or down with them. I don't mind if you're with Edward, he's kind of cute. But I don't want you with those other hags while you're with me. Understand?" I just nodded and looked away. Being with Lauren, her treating me like this, it makes me feel like I'm in middle school again. Insecure little Bella, not being able to take care of herself. At least now Lauren actually likes me. That's the main reason I'm being friends with her. Plus she's being nice and I would like to keep it that way. We soon arrived at school. She pulled into a spot where Kate, Tanya and Jessica were waiting.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and flashed a weak smile. She opened her door and I did the same. We walked over to the girls and they all smiled widely at me.

"You look hot izz." They all said at the same time. Like a bunch of clones. But I guess I'm one of them now.

"Thanks, but really it was all of your work." They all giggled, so I did to.

"Well come on." Lauren said turning and walking. As we walked I noticed Lauren walked a step ahead of us, and we followed, like clones. Lauren stopped and turned to look at me.

"I think you should walk with me izz." The other 3 looked at me and nodded.

"Ok." I then walked into school with Lauren with the other 3 behind us. As we walked in, everyone turned to look at us. I held my head high and kept going. Once we reached our lockers, which were all next to each other thanks to Lauren, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering, not bothering to see whom it was.

"Hey bells, just checking to make sure you made it to school alright." Charlie's deep voice said through the phone.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes at Jessica who was reapplying her lip-gloss for the 500th time.

"Well I will see you after school." Charlie said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked.

"Just wanted to make sure I made it to school."

"Ok fair enough." Jessica said.

"Well come on. I don't want to be late, again. I think my dad has brought as many new desks as the school needs." Lauren said and the others giggled. I looked confused and Lauren noticed.

"When I do bad things, my father buys the school something new." That explained a lot. We continued walking till we reached my role call class.

"Well, I will meet you at our table for lunch Izz." Lauren said, giving me a hug. The rest hugged me to, and continued down the hall. I walked into class and sat where I did yesterday. Rosalie walked in, and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella." She said. I looked over at her, gave her a small smile and looked back to the front.

"I like your new look." I just smiled again. She let out a sigh and didn't say anything for the rest of role call. When the bell rang I walked out of the class as fast as I could and straight to my next class. It was PE and thankfully none of them were in my class because of the different years. I got there and saw Emmett. Kate was also in my class.

"Hey babe." She said to me.

"Hey, why is Emmett in this class?"

"PE is mixed years. Look, Edward, jasper, Alice and Rosalie are also here." I turned and saw the others there. Alice looked over at me and smiled, I looked away and pretended to not see her.

"Come on, lets go get changed." Kate dragged me into the change rooms.

"Here, Lauren gave me clothes for you to change into." She said handing me black short shorts and a plain white singlet. More girls started to come in. I noticed Rosalie and Alice came in, they smiled at me and I just looked away.

"Come on Izz." Kate said once we were changed, I started walking towards the door, behind Kate when I felt someone grab my wrist. It was Rosalie.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing!" she screeched at me. I saw Kate come back in.

"I'm going to PE, what does it look like I'm doing. Now let go."

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like you Bella." She said sadly.

"Sweetie, you don't know me, and I can choose who I want to hang around with. And if you have a problem with it then I don't give a shit. Now let go before I make you." She looked at me one more second, then let go and walked off to Alice.

"That was great Izz. Wait till we tell Lau. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and we made our way out.

"Coach, this is Isabella swan, call her Izz." He looked at me and I smiled. His eyes then trailed down my body and he looked up and smiled at me. We then walked away to a group of boys.

"Bloody perv." I whispered to Kate.

"Yea but don't worry about it, he gives all the girls A's." she giggled.

"Hey boys." She said, seductively when we reached them.

"Hey Kate, who's your friend?" someone asked.

"Oh this is Izz. She's new." There were a few 'heys' said, I smiled at them all.

"Ok class, now everyone has to do 4 laps of the oval." The coach said.

"But coach, my feet are really sore." Kate said, bending over, so he had a full view down her top. Ok now she may be nice, but can you say slut?

"Ok, girls can do 2." He said smiling and getting a little 'happy'. We all took our spots where the coach told us. He blew his whistle and we all took up. I am pretty fast but I decided to stay with Kate. She was breathing really heavy. I looked and could see Edward and Emmett at the front. Kate must have seen where I was looking because she said

"Go on, make a move. Lauren said you could so go, I will be fine." I smiled at her and took off. I past Rosalie and Alice. Then most of the guys. I was just behind Edward and Emmett, I pushed a little further and was right next to Edward, he turned and looked at me, and gave me a smile. I smiled back and ran faster, and got ahead of him. By now we were on our second lap. He caught up with me and we finished the 2nd lap tied. I kept going though. We stayed up with each other for the 3rd lap. And just before the 4th he got a little in front of me. I pushed harder, and got in front of him. I won. I looked back, and could see all the guys half a lap behind. All the girls were already sitting on the bleachers, trying to catch their breath. I looked at Edward and he was breathing pretty heavily.

"That was some good running Edward, but not good enough." I said, flirting a little. He laughed.

"Yea well, you sure are fast." Emmett came running up.

"Wow bells, I didn't know you were that fast." He said.

"Well yea. I've changed a lot."

"IZZ!" I heard Kate call out to me.

"Well bye, see you later Edward." I said smiling. I then jogged over to Kate.

* * *

**so thats all i have. i know, not much. but tomorrow night i might write some more. my life is just pretty hectic these past few weeks, and from friday its gotten even worse. and tonight will probably make it even more worse. oh well. please review. thanks XO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, soz I haven't updated in a while. Don't really have an excuse I'm just lazy :) please don't hate me lol. Ugh back at school now :| but but but I had a good holidays :) I went ice skating yeaaaaaaaa. I was pro. Xo**

* * *

"I didn't no you could run fast. You know I just figured you would be really slow." Kate said.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me. We weren't really friends before."

"Uh yea, sorry bout all that stuff."

"Don't worry about it. What happens now is what matters right?"

"Right." She said agreeing.

"Swan, would you be interesting in joining our track team?" the coach asked me. Wow, I would love to. But will it be ok with Lauren. I looked over at Emmett and he looked so happy. I looked at Kate and she was shaking her head. I guess it wouldn't be ok.

"Oh thanks coach but I think I will pass."

"What!?" I heard him and Emmett say.

"I'm just not really interested in sport. I would rather focus on my studies. But thanks anyways." I said walking off to get changed.

"Sorry if you wanted to join the team, I honestly think it would be great. It's just that well, Lauren wouldn't like it. And well you know Lauren." Kate said, coming in behind me to the change rooms.

"No its fine. I don't mind. Gives me more chance to study anyway." I told her. I really was a bit upset a bit about not joining, but its not like it's the end of the world.

"Ok, well I got to go leave early, I need to see my math's teacher. Will you be fine to find your next class?"

"Yea I will be fine. Thanks Kate." I said hugging her.

"No problem. Bye." I finished getting changed then looked at my schedule. I now have history in building A room 18. Shouldn't be too hard to find. I made my way out the change rooms and the hall. I looked down at my map.

"Need any help there?" a heard a males voice ask from behind me. I looked up and saw Tyler Crowley. Oh yes I remember him. He super glued my chair in junior high, and I was stuck for a while. Now it sounds funny but at the time no.

"No thanks Tyler. I think I can find it myself. But if I need my chair super glued, I know who to go to." I said walking off.

"What? Who are you?" he asked grabbing my arm and spinning me round.

"You don't recognize me? Its me, Bella swan. Izzy now."

"OMG! Bella? I didn't recognize you. When did you come back? You look great!" he said.

"Yea I no. Now listen I got to go." I said trying to walk off.

"Bella, izzy. Please forgive me for what I did to you before. I was a stupid silly boy in junior high. I'm sorry. Please give me a chance." Tyler asked.

"Fine. You can walk me to class. Building A room 18." He smiled instantly.

"Me to. Now come on." He said grabbing my hand. This should be interesting.

I was walking out to Laurens car when someone grabbed my ass. I turned to see a boy with a bit of a chubby face and blonde hair. He was kind of cute. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"The names Newton. Mike Newton that is. But im sure you new that. Listen your hot new meat and im hot old meat. Want to catch up some time?" does he even realize what he said?

"No, she's out of your league." Lauren said coming up beside me and linking arms.

"Already got her under your wing Lauren? Good job. She sure is mighty fine."

"Oh shove it mike. Go find Irena, she told me what you did at Lukas party." Mike flushed red with embarrassment and ran off.

"Never ever let me catch you talking to Newton again. He's a disgusting waste of time. What your after is someone hot. Not it." She said walking towards her car, still linking arms with me.

"Want a lift home?" she asked.

"Yea that would be great." She smiled at me. Once we were in the car she began to speak again.

"I heard you were thinking of joining the track team." She said.

"Oh uh nah." I studded.

"Good choice. If you want to be one of the greats you can spend your time running around a field getting sweaty."

"Uh yea sure." She pulled up at my house.

"Here you go izz. I will pick you up at 8:30. Don't forget to get ready how I showed you to. There's a suitcase that was delivered here today with your clothes and make up. I will see you tomorrow bub. Text me tonight if you want to chat. Love ya." She said driving off. I waved after her. I walked up to the house and into the hallway.

"DAD! Im home!" I called out.

"In here bells." He yelled back, in the kitchen. I made my way through to the kitchen. He looked up from his newspaper and whistled.

"You sure look good honey."

"Thanks dad. Was a suitcase delivered here today?"

"Yea, its in your room." I smiled thankingly and went up the stairs. Once in my room I went in to find the suitcase. I opened it up and unpacked the clothes. While I was I heard Emmett's booming laughter fill the house. I rolled my eyes. I heard some giggles and other male laughs. The group must have come over. _Knock knock._ Some one was at my door.

"Uhh yea come in." I called out. The door opened to reveal Edward standing there. I smiled and he returned it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, are you going to join track?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Oh uh nah. Too busy." He sighed.

"I think you should do it. Don't worry what Lauren or her clones say. Their all airheads."  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my friends in that way." I snapped at him.

"Bella, their not your friends. They're using you. They wanted nothing to do with you before. But now because you're this, they want you. Can't you see?"

"See what Edward? That someone like me could never be liked by someone as popular as Lauren? Well I've got news for you. I am. And you know what, I think your jealous that they like me and not you. So how about you back off and leave me alone?" I yelled at him, slamming the door in his face. I ran to my bed and collapsed on it. I broke down and started crying. I need someone to talk to you. I think I will text Lauren.

_Lau just had a mass fight with Edward. Need 2 talk. Plz WB. Ily xoxox._

I put my phone on the pillow next to me and waited. Within seconds I got a text back.

Oh em gee. Wat happened? Tell me everything!! XOXO -Lauren

_He called u airheads and I defended u and he said Ur only using me! _-Bella

_Oh no he didn't! We wld Neva do that 2 u! _-Lauren

_I no. I believe u. im just so angry with him._ -Bella

_Devo. You need a party. I will throw one this w/e. I will also find u a guy. Ur officially not allowed to be with Edward. _-Lauren

_Really? My own party. Sounds nice. And I don't want to be with a jerk anyways. So plz a nice guy :D I g2g. Text you later. XO _-Bella

_3 _–Lauren

I put my phone on charge. My own party? Wow. How cool. I've never really had a party before. I wonder if any one will even come. I sure hope so. Would Lauren invite Edward? Or Emmett or any of the others? Hmm.

"Bells, dinner!" dad called out to me. I went out my room and down the stairs. Every one is still here.

"Charlie please be reasonable." Alice said to my dad.

"No Alice. Now listen you lot, I cant go telling her who to be friends with. I need to let Bella make her own mistakes and I ask you to aswell." They seriously went to dad about this?

"Would you just all please fuck off." I said, going into the kitchen.

"Bella! Language!"

"Sorry dad, but they took it too far. All of you just back off."

"But Bella, why cant you see, they don't like you? Lauren just wants you as one of her clones." Rosalie said.

"Come on bells. Why do you need her?" Emmett tried aswell.

"Just shut up. All of you. Dad can I please eat in my room?"

"No Bella, you know we eat dinner at the dinner table."

"Then I will starve." I said marching up the stairs and back to my room. Once there I flopped down on my bed. What's the big problem anyway? So what if im friends with Lauren. They think it's so bad. Well you know what. If they think im bad, well then Im going to show them just how bad I can be.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's not much but yea lol. I will try my hardest to update soon but I cant promise anything lol. But I really will try. :) And you should check out my other stories yea? Kthxbi3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haay everyone. I know every chapter I post saying sorry for not updating and blah blah. But really I am sorry, I just cant seem to find the time to right it. But its 12:46 in the morning and I wrote this lol. Xo**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I open my eyes to the sun beaming through my windows. I quickly shut them again. I crawl further down in my bed. Hmm I better get up. I think to myself. What to wear today. Maybe something simple. Like jeans and a shirt. Edward always liked blue on me. Wait, that's right. He's a jerk. Hmm sound show him what he's missing. I finally drag myself out of bed. It's a nice day today, the suns out. I pull out an orange singlet and black high waisted skirt from my wardrobe. I wrap a brown belt around it. I then pull on some fishnet stockings with brown boots. I straighten my hair, and do my makeup the way Lauren showed me. I look in the mirror, mm needs some jewelry. I put on a necklace with multi colored flowers and a few black bangles. There, done. I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. There's a note on the table;

_Kids,_

_Gone to work early. You know your way to school. See you tonight I finish at 6._

_Love Dad_.

I look around the kitchen, mm not to hungry.

**BEEP!**

That must be Lauren. I walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear Emmett ask me as he comes down the stairs.

"To school, where does it look like I'm going."

"To a corner. Now go upstairs and change."

"Lovely. And no you can't tell me what to do. Goodbye."

"Bella don't u dare go to school dressed like that."

"Watch me." I said slamming the door behind me. I Go over to Laurens car and get in.

"Great outfit izz, and your hair and makeup looks so hot."

"Thanks Lau, Emmett didn't like it very much."

"Yea well he needs to let go off you."

"I reckon. So when's the party?"

"The party is going to be Friday night. It's going to be awesome. And I have a few guys inline for you."

"Sounds good." We arrived at the school parking lot. I got out of the car and people looked me up and down.

"Can I help you?" I yelled at them. They all quickly looked away.

"Wow, your becoming more like me everyday. And I love it!" Lauren squealed hugging me. I giggled, and hugged her back.

"Wow izz, you look awesome." They girls said as they came and gave me hugs.

"I know right," I giggled. Lauren linked arms with me and we walked towards the school doors, with the girls close behind when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Rose's POV

_Every freakin' night_

_And every freakin' day_

I wanna freak you baby

_In every freakin' way._

I had just finished applying my make up when my phone rang Emmett's ring tone. I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey baby, I was just thinking bout you."

"Hey bub, listen I'm really worried about Bella." My poor baby, she's al he can think about lately, and I don't blame him. I love Bella but she needs some sense smacked into her.

"What's happened now Hun?"

"She left the house this morning wearing the shortest skirt and most revealing top. I just want my Bella back. I don't care how she looks I just want her back." Emmett said, he sounded like he was going to cry, and it takes a lot to make my man cry.

"Aww bub, its ok. Things will work out, Bella just needs to realize that those skanks are only using her. But if its worrying you that much then I will chat with Alice and we can work something out. But babe seriously things will work out ok? Listen I got to go, see you at school in 5?"

"Thanks rosy, I love you heaps. See you soon."

I pulled into the school parking lot next to Edwards Volvo, and Emmett's jeep. I got out and was pulled into one of Emmett's hug. I smiled, reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey rose," Alice said. I smiled at her, then jasper and lastly Edward. He looked, pained. I felt sorry for him, so I gave him a hug, I felt him tense up. He's probably not use to me hugging him; I'm such a bitch sometimes. I pulled back to see them all with a look of shock.

"What! He looks like he needed a hug." I hissed at them.

"Thanks rose." Edward smiled at me. I heard Emmett sigh, and I looked at him questionly.

He pointed to Bella. Or should I say izzy.

"If I'm not mistaken then I would say slut." Alice said.

"I'm going to talk to her." Jasper said as he walked off.

"No jazz," I said grabbing his arm. "We have to do it correctly."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well we can go up to her demanding that she stops acting like a slut."

"Yea that is true." Alice said, agreeing.

"Well we cant just leave her with them either, god knows what will happen." Emmett said.

"I think we just have to leave it." I told them.

"WHAT!" the boys screamed at me.

"Are you out of your freakin mind. We can't just leave it." Edward yelled.

"But if we drag her back then she will hate us forever." Alice said.

"So we just have to leave it, see how things go, they will backstab her. You know they will. And when they do, we need to be here for her. Ok?" I told them all.

"And no talking to her, unless she talks to us first ok?" Alice added.

"Fine."

"What ever."

"Nope."

"Emmett, don't be difficult." I growled at him.

"Can I at least tell her that we will leave her alone?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Alice said.

"Mm it could work, but make sure you do it right ok?" he nodded, and then soon took off after them up the stairs.

"I just sure hope he doesn't stuff it up." Jasper said, before we all followed him. Emmett then tapped on her shoulder, and we waited just behind him.

Emmetts POV

All right, well heres the deal. My baby sis just came back. I've missed her heaps and so glad to have her back. But Lauren and her skanks have gotten her and Bella thinks she needs them. Alice and rose wont let me yell at her, so we are trying roses plan. All I know is ignore Bella and don't talk to her. But first, I need to tell her that we are ignoring her. I don't know, it's confusing. But I just want my sister back. So here I am, running up these stairs after her. I here the gang behind me. I tap on her shoulder and she turns around, her face immediately turns into a glare.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you anymore." She said and crossed her arms, the skanks did the same.

"I know, and I'm just letting you know, that you win." She looked confused.

"I win? What do you mean?"

"Well you wanted to be left alone. So we are leaving you alone. We give up. We are trying anymore." She looked hurt for a second. But Lauren quickly stepped in.

"Like we care." She said.

"Was he talking to you bitch?" my rose said coming up from behind me.

"Shut it, you slut." She snapped back.

"Your all talk but no action sweat heart." Rose said back sweetly.

"Well how about I punch you in the face, what then huh?" Lauren said stepping forward.

"Go on and see what happens." Alice said, defending rose. Lauren just scoffed, and clicked her fingers. Then Jessica came forward and shoved Alice out of the way and she fell over. Rose screamed and punched Jessica, right in the nose. Jasper quickly helped Alice up.

"Oh you bitch! That's my new nose!" Jessica screamed at her.

"Yea well, don't touch my friends honey or you will get a black eye to go with your purple nose." Rose threatened.

"Lady's! Violence solves nothing. Can we just go Lauren?" Bella begged.

"Yea sure, just run away Lauren, because you're next." Rose said with venom in her words. Lauren, Kate, Jessica and Irena quickly ran. But Bella stayed for a second. And looked at us with regret.

"Bella-'' Edward started to say. But was cut off by Lauren screaming.

"IZZY! Are you coming?" Bella looked at her and back at us.

"Yes." She said quietly, and followed them.

"You ok Alice?" I asked her.

"Ugh, I'm fine, how's the hand rose."

"Pfft, hand scmand. Did you see Bella? We've nearly got her." Rose said excitedly. We all just laughed at her, and made our way into class as the bell went.

Bella's POV

Oh my god. What just happened? I never meant for Alice to get hurt. Well yea technically jess got worst but who cares. This is _Alice._ Omg, what have I done? I don't know what to do. Do I stay with the girls? Or go back to my old friends. The ones who liked me for me. And not for how I look. I know the right decision, but I just cant. I'm _popular_ now. But honestly, I'm not happy. I think I need to talk to someone. Right now I've got maths, Spanish then history. At lunch I think I will talk to someone from the old group.

3 ass grabs, 5 numbers and 7 whistles later, its lunch. Boys are so predictable, you show a bit of skin and you can have them begging. Anyways, I make my way to the cafeteria. None of the girls are there yet, thank god. But rose and Alice are. I quickly walk there way. Alice looked up, and nudged rose. She looked pissed.

"Can we help you?" rose hissed. Alice just glared at me.

"Uhm well I just wanted to say that-''

"Oh just don't bother. You wanted us out of your life, consider us gone. Now run along to your hoes." Rose said, dismissing me. I was shocked, I thought they wanted me back, I guess not. I looked at Alice with tears forming in my eyes, and she looked sorry for me. I looked at rose and she continued to glare. I turn and run out of the cafeteria and straight into Lauren.

"Izzy? What's wrong? What happened?" she questioned.

"Nothing." I sobbed.

"No, this isn't nothing."

"I just went to apologize to rose, and she was such a bitch."

"Ugh, I told you. Know come on, lets go see the girls." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the cafeteria again. By now, the cafeteria was full. Lauren explained to the girls what had happened, I looked over at their table, everyone was there. Rose looked up and glared, Alice and jasper had a look of pity, Emmett glared as well but Edward, he looked pained in a way.

"Uhm izz, I just have one question, why did u go to apologize?" Lau asked me.

"Well I thought it was the right thing to do, but obviously not. One thing is for sure, I hate Rosalie hale, Alice Cullen, jasper hale, Edward Cullen and Emmett swan." I said, spitting out their names. I honestly didn't, I wish I could just run up onto all of their arms. But I don think that will happen ever again.

"Well I think she needs to prove her loyalty." Jess said.

"What you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Drop her tray on Angela webs desk." She said, with an evil smile. Oh no, I can't do that.

"Actually, I think you should Bella, here." Lauren said passing me a tray. I gulped and looked at my old friends table, they all looked at me confused. I need to do this, show them I don't need them, that I'm happy. I walk over to Angela and she looks up and smiles.

"Hey bell-'' I dropped the tray of food on her.

* * *

**Ha, oooh rebel Bella. And a fighting scene :o oh no. Right now Bella feels very confused and vulnerable. All her life she has wanted to be apart of the 'it' crowd. And now she is. But she is having a hard time letting go of the others. They think they do the right thing by pushing her away to, but when Bella changes her mind, rose doesn't realize. So yea lol. Uhm well review and tell me what you think. Let me know what you think should happen, what you think will happen, and if Edward and Bella should end up together. Just tell me whatever lol. Check out my other stories to k, thanks. Xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, yea I know I'm getting worse and worse with updates so sorry lol. Its 11:45 at night and I feel like writing lol. School holidays started last Thursday so hopefully you will get a few updates this month? Haha. I got my tongue pierced a week ago (: Anyways here you go, hope you like.**

* * *

**Bellas P.O.V**

I can't believe I just did that. Angela looked up at me with tears.

"Bella, why?" she whispered.

"Because I can. Nerd." I said, with venom in my voice. I turned and walked back to a smiling Lauren.

"Well done izzy." She said. I know it was wrong to do to Angela, she's done nothing to me. But by doing that I prove my loyalty to Lauren, which proves that I don't need the others.

"What the fuck was that." I heard rose yell at me. I stood up, and got right into her face.

"Well what did it look like, bitch." Rose looked like she was about to kill me.

"You need a serious wake up call Bella. These sluts don't like you, they're using you."

"Who you calling a slut, hoe." Jess said.

"Pipe down rat." Alice said.

"How about you make me."

"Uuugh, would you all just stop. It has nothing to do with any of you. Rose just needs to get over the fact that I win." I said, smiling at rose.

"And win what exactly." She said, putting her hand on her hip.

"I win by knowing that tonight you will be scrubbing coke out of your top while I am sleeping." Everyone looked really confused once I said that. I picked up a bottle of coke from the table, unscrewed it and smiled at rose.

"You wouldn't." she hissed.

"Oh, but I would." I said throwing it at her. Everyone gasped. Rose went to slap me, but Emmett grabbed her hand.

"Emmett, what the hell?" we both screamed at the same time.

"Rose, she might be fucking up right now, and might be making some really stupid decisions. But I'm not going to let you hurt her. One day she will wake up to herself, I just can't promise I will want to know her then." He said, looking me in the eye and leaving. Rose, Alice, jasper and Edward soon left after.

"Omg."

"That was great."

"You stood up to Rosalie freaking hale."

They all said to me. But I looked at Lauren and smiled.

"Believe me know?" I question. She nodded, and smiled.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I left the cafeteria and went straight to my car. I felt the group following me and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have stopped you, I'm sorry but I just couldn't let you. Rose you don't understand how much I miss her." I said to her, almost crying.

"Shhh, its ok I understand. And thank you for stopping Me." she said, hugging me.

"Its just, we get her back just to loose her again? I don't like it." Jasper said.

"Come on guys, we have class." Rose said, putting her fingers through mine and walking back into school.

* * *

_End of day._

**Bellas P.O.V**

I was walking out to Laurens car when someone slapped me on the ass. I turned around, it was mike.

"Hey mike?" I said sweetly.

"Yes, baby." He said coming closer.

"Fuck off." I hissed and shoved him.

"Bitch." He said stepping forward and shoving me back. Then someone came up and punched mike, and he fell straight to the floor. It was Edward. He looked at me, pained.

"Ed-"I said but he just walked off. So I continued to Laurens car. I got in and smiled at her.

"Ok good news, parties tonight!" she exclaimed.

"But it's Wednesday?"

"Yea well who cares. The sooner the better and everyone will come anyone. Its my party."

"K, I will sneak out tonight k? Dad wont let me stay out."

"Yea sounds good. See you around 9?" she said dropping me off at mine. I nodded and got out. Maybe if I act sick, and go to bed early then they won't realize. I thought, walking up to the house. Dad still wasn't home, but the group was. I ignored them and went upstairs. My phone buzzed, and I looked at it.

_Hey, party tonight at Laurens. Be there 8 till when ever. Love you, xo._

It was from Jessica, and forwarded to everyone from school. I got changed into some pjs and got into bed to think about what to wear tonight. I heard a car pull into the driveway, dad must be home. I laid down. A few minutes later he knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey bells, you ok?"

"Yea, just feeling a bit sick. Might go to bed early."

"Its only 4:00, but ok. Well see you in the morning." He said leaving my room. As soon as he left, I headed for my wardrobe to find something to wear tonight. I picked out a cute red tube dress with a zipper down the front with matching red high heels. Perfect. I will leave my hair out, and straightened and put my make up on 5 minutes before I go. I heard someone coming upstairs so I quickly go into bed.

"Bells you awake?" dad said coming in my room. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Nah I'm right dad. I just want sleep."

"Ok kiddo. Listen I heard about a party tonight, your not going to go are you?" he asked.

"No dad, I promise. I'm sick remember." He chuckled. I hated lying to Charlie.

"Ok no problems. Night." he said closing my door. I looked at the time. 5:00. Still another 4 hours. I might sleep for a bit. I put my alarm to 8:30 and soon fell asleep.

Beep beep beep! Woke me up. I looked at the time. 8:30. I got up and turned on my hair straighter and quickly re-straightened it. Then re-applied my make up. I put my ear to the wall that was next to Charlie's room. I could hear him snoring. I quietly opened my door and went to the top of the stairs. I could here Emmett down stairs watching TV. He better not come and check on me. I quietly went back into my room and changed. I MSG jess to see if she would pick me up.

_Yea sure, just meet me down the road a bit._

She replied. I went to my window and opened it. I climbed out and then down the tree. It was surprisingly easy, especially in heels. I quickly and quietly ran down the drive way and down the street till I saw Jess's car. I got in.

"Wow, hey you look great." She said.

"Yea thanks, I just climbed out my freaking window." She giggled and drove to Laurens.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I looked at the clock, 9. Laurens party started an hour ago. And Bella was still home. I'm glad she didn't go. I turned the TV off and made my way upstairs. I walked past her room. No, I should just trust her. But a look wont hurt. I opened her door. She was nowhere, and her window was wide open. I grabbed my phone and called rose.

**Bella P.O.V**

Once at Laurens party, I went straight to the bar and got a beer.

"Someone looks hot." Lauren said, hugging me.

"Haha thanks, you look great to."

"I have a boy for you. He's name is James, and he's really hot. Nice boy, killer body. Come on I will introduce you." She said, dragging me through the crowd. We stopped at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and really really good-looking. "James izzy, izzy James. Now go make babies." She said, leaving. He chuckled, I drank.

"So you must be izzy, Lauren has been talking about."

"Yea, that would be me." I said smiling sweetly.

An hour later, and a few beers later and me and James were upstairs in one of Laurens many bedrooms. We were making out. He was a pretty good kisser. I had never gone further than kissing with a boy. And not to sure if I wanted to just yet. But his hands were going all over my body, and Lauren told me to. He ran his hand over my boobs, down my stomach, down my thigh to where my dress stopped then up my dress. I stopped his hand.

"What?" he asked, pulling back.

"Nothing, I just don't really want to." I whispered.

"Why? Come one babe." He said, kissing me again and forcing his hand up my dress. I pushed him off and slapped him. I got up off the bed and went to leave.

"What ever slut, I will just go find some other hoe to root." He said, shoving past me. Boys are so uugh. I went down the stairs and went to leave.

"Izzy! How did it go?" Lauren asked.

"It didn't, he's gone to go root another slut." I said, quoting him.

"That asshole, why?"

"Because I wouldn't."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't know him."

"Exactly, it's a party. That's what your suppose to do."

"What ever, I'm going home."

"But its only 11:00?" she said.

"Yea I know, listen I'm sorry great party but I'm tired. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeaa sure. Love you." She said hugging me. I started walking home.

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was watching TV when Emmett rang me.

"Hey babey."

"Hey rose. Listen, bellas snuck out and gone the Laurens party."

"And that surprises you? Listen, just wait till she gets home then yell at her."

"But what if she gets drunk or raped or something."

"Emmet she may be acting stupid, but she's a smart girl. She will be fine, just wait up for her. Listen I'm going to bed ok? Night love you."

"Thanks rose, love you to."

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I was lying on the couch, nearly asleep when Bella snuck through the door. I stood up and turned the light on.

"Where the fuck have you been." I said to her.

"I uhm, went for a walk." She lied.

"Its 11:30 at night, and you went for a fucking walk?" I yelled. Upstairs I heard Charlie get out of bed and come downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he said half asleep.

"Bella just came home. From Laurens party."

"Bella? You said you weren't going."

"Yes dad I know but-"

"No Isabella. No buts. Now go to bed. We will talk about this in the morning." She huffed, and stomped up the stairs then slammed her door.

"I will deal with that tomorrow, night Emmett." Dad said going upstairs too. I went upstairs as well and went to sleep.

* * *

**So Bella got caught oooooh. Well review and let me know what you think and shit. (: Look at my other stories to? And all outfits are on my profile. Bye ox.**


	13. Chapter 13

**yeaaaaa bitch i updated:) eshayzzzzzz.**

i was having probably one of the best sleeps of my life, when i was woken up.

"isabella get up now. meet me downstairs, we need to have a little chat." charlie said, disapointment definately coming through in his voice. i rolled out of bed and groaned. my head feels like its going to explode. i slip on my slippers and wonder down the stairs. ugh, has the sun always been that bright? i walk past emmett and rose sitting on the lounge and glare at them, rose glared back but emmett didnt even look at me.

"good to see you with a clean shirt aye slut?" i said, with a chuckle as i continued on to the kitchen. i could here her and emmett fighting.

"morning father, gosh my head hurts. too much to drink." i said, while getting some water from the fridge, i then sat down across from him at the table. he just stared at me.

"so you said you wanted to talk, so you really should get a move on, places to be ya know?"

"your not going anywhere, your grounded." he said, harshly.

"like fuck i am."

"ISABELLA! shut up this instance, do not speak. do not move. you deliberately disobeyed me, and lied right to my face. you are grounded for a month. you think you can do as you please? you are 16 years old yound lady. you do as i say, when i say. none of this swearing either. i dont know why you've changed, but you need to start showing respect or i will send you straight back to your mothers."

"oh what ever charlie. its not exactly like your perfect. you cant tell me what to do." i said with a smirk.

"stop being suck a smart ass isabella-"

"DONT FUCKING CALL ME ISABELLA!"

"Do not swear at me, i swear to god bella, what the hell has happened to you? whatever, your grounded. one month. to school. home from school. you only go places with me, or emmett. he will be driving you to and from school aswell. now go apologise to rose about what happened yesterday at school. then i want you to go upstairs and get dressed, your gardening today." he said with a smile.

"listen charlie, my head hurts like a bitch, no way in hell am i going outside."

"well you shldnt have been drinking last night. this is your punishment. your going to help a friend of mine with her gardening, now go." i got up from the table and huffed., then went into the loungeroom.

"sorry hoe about ruining your shirt, maybe if you kept your legs closed in the first place everyone wouldnt hate you." i said to rose. she stood up. but emmett stood infront of her and looked straight at me.

"isabella, izzy, bella, whoever you are. i hate you. alright? i fucking hate you. i dont know why you've changed, but i wish you never came back. i think your a fucking bitch and i wish you were dead. you hear me? your fucking dead to me you little slut." emmett said to me, he looked so angry. i started getting tears in my eyes. but he just looked at me, with so much hatred. grabbed roses hand and went outside. i ran up the stairs and slammed my door. i cant believe he said that to me. my own brother hates me. god, what am i doing? why cant they just understand.i was never popular, and now the popular kids love me. im happy. well atleast i thought i was. i never ment to hurt emmett, i never ment to hurt any of them. and edward, i think i have royally fucked that one up.

"bells you nearly ready?" dad said, knocking on my door.

"gimme a minute." i said back. i quickly changed into some sweat pants, and a hoodie.

"alright im ready." i said going down the stairs.

"okay, i will drive you to the cullens in a sec."

"what?" i said, shocked.

"mmhm, honey your helping esme with the gardening."

"oh hell no,"

"yerp, now get in the car." i huffed and stomped to the car. a few mintues later and we pulled into the cullens driveway.

"im not getting out."

"oh yes you are, oh looky heres esme now" he said waving. "get out." he said, leaning across me opening the door. i huffed and got out.

"hello bella, long time no see. how are you my dear?" she said, hugging me.

"oh im great esme. how about you?" i said, cheerily. she laughed at my tone.

"come on now, we've got gardening to do." she said, putting her arm around me and walking towards the garden.

**Edwards pov.**

"ugh i hate her." rose said, slamming her fists on the coffee table. apparently there was just another round of rose vs bella. and now we were all huddled at alices, watching a movie. some sort of chick flick.

"who?" alice asked. always the dopey one.

"alice really? who else would she be talking about." i told her sarcasticly.

"oh, mm well i dont hate her. just angry at her."

"well she doesnt throw coke at you or call you a slut now does she?" rose screeched.

"what ever, can we just not talk about her." emmett said, sounding depressed. we all nodded.

-*1 hour later*-

"i really fucking hate her." rose said.

"Rose! really? i just fucking said stop." emmett said, getting up and walking off. rose got up to follow but i shook my head at her.

"let me handle this?" i asked, she nodded. i went out the back door and found him sitting on the back steps. i sat down next to him.

"whats up?" i asked.

"bella, rose. everything."

"it will get better man."

"i really dont think it will, bellas acting like a complete stuck up slut, rose is being a complete bitch to her and im a mess over it all, i just, i dont know what to do anymore man. i miss my little sister. i get her back and shes all like this? its just fucked up."

"yea i know bro. sometimes things like this just happens. bellas just going through something. doent worry she will come around. and things will be back to normal soon. i promise."

"i sure hope your right man,"

"trust me, well im off home. see you later." i said, getting up.

"thanks edward." i smiled at him, and walked through the house.

"im going home, i will see you guys later."

"bye edward" they all said. i walked out to my car and got in. within minutes i pulled into my driveway. mm looks like mum was gardening. i got out of the car and started walking towards her, someone was with her. what the?

"bella?" she turned around and smiled at me, she had dirt on her face.

"oh hey edward. sup?" she said casually. mum smiled at me.

"yeah not much, what bout you?"

"the usual, just some gardening." mum laughed at her. they smiled at eachother. i always loved how close they were.

"Well alright, im going inside." i said, going up the stairs. well ,that was weird.

**oh hey guys:) sorry for the no update for like 5000 years. anyways update my lovelys:) sorry if its not my bestwork. just felt like writing. and sorry for the spelling errors. my laptops being a bitch and microsoft word aint working. xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**well heres an update for yous:) hope you like.**

"So you and Edward huh Bella?" esme asked, we were still gardening. Had been for the past hour.

"What? No, just friends. Don't even know if we are anymore."

"Aw come on. I see the way yous look at each other, the way yous have always looked at each other. You want my son, you want him bad."

"WHAT!" I laughed.

"Well I don't exactly blame you. Those Cullen men. Woo. And honey he may be my son but if he's anything like his father in bed-"

"ESME? Omg no" she just giggled at me.

"I'm only playing with you. But whatever's going on between you all, you should really work things out. Life's too short."

"I get what you mean esme, but I have really ruined everything. None of them will talk to me."

"Just give them time, and maybe apologize to rose about her shirt." Esme said, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Yea I probably should." We both laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, then I understand why you're doing it."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"Well you've never really been accepted by people in your own grade right? And now they all want to be friends with you. So you're doing anything to get accepted. I know you feel like you can't hang around with your brothers friends all your life, but you need to realise who are and aren't your true friends. I'm not saying don't be friends with those girls, even though they sound horrible, but just remember Edward, jasper, Alice and rose are your friends too, they were there for you through everything and they always will be. Especially Emmett, he may be your brother but he has missed you so much, and he loves you allot. So please try and fix things."

"Thanks for understanding esme." I said hugging her.

"Anytime, and look here's Emmett. Now I'm not saying to be all happy happy but just give it a try." I looked up and Emmett had pulled up in his jeep. Alice, jasper and rose got out. Alice and rose walked straight past me, rose mutter 'hoe' I kept my cool and didn't say anything back. Jasper stopped in front of me,

"Emmett's waiting to take you home." I smiled and said a small thanks and got into the car.

"Hey Emmett I-"

"Don't." He cut me off before driving home. This should be good.

A few hours later I was laying on my bed, watching the ceiling listening to music. This is pretty much what I plan on doing for the rest of my grounding. How fun. I felt my phone start vibrating next to me.

"Hello you've reached Bella, bored and alone. How can I help you?"

"Izzy?" Laurens voice came through my phone.

"Oh, hey Lauren what's up?"

"There's a party tonight, somewhere in Seattle, you coming." Somehow that sounded more like a demand.

"Sorry cant, I'm grounded." She laughed at me.

"You're grounded? Wow how old are you. Alright well I suppose I will see you at school tomorrow. And don't be thinking you won't need to make this up to me, for missing this party." She said before hanging up. Well that sounds like it's going to be fun. There was a knock on my door.

"Bella dinners ready." Dad called through my door. I rolled out of bed and looked at my appearance in the mirror. Pjs and still a bit of dirt on my face from gardening. I'm looking classy. I went down and sat at the dinner table, across from Emmet, dad was at end of the table. Spaghetti for dinner yum. We ate it silence, awkward.

"So bells, how was gardening." Charlie asked.

"Fucking fantastic." I mumbled.

"Cut the crap Bella, seriously." He growled at me.

"Nah it wasn't all that bad. Catching up with esme." I said truthfully.

"That's good, because after school tomorrow you're helping your brother paint the old shed in the backyard."

"Like fuck I am!" I yelled at him.

"bel-"

"No, you're ruining my fucking life. I hope you're fucking happy knowing I'm so fucking unhappy!" I screamed at him.

"Shut the fuck up. Could you be any more selfish? From the moment you got here you've been making all the wrong choices and taking no responsibility for it. Grow the fucking up you spoilt bitch." Emmett yelled at me.

"I've been making all the wrong choices? What about you huh? We haven't hung out once since I got here, you've been too busy with your rat of a girlfriend. And what about before that? When was the last time you called me or even fucking came to visit me? You want to start calling names well you're a fucking cunt hypocrite and you are no longer my fucking brother!" I screamed at him, tears rolling down my cheek.

"Bella I'm so-"I picked up my plate and threw it at him, and went straight past and hit the wall.

"Don't fucking bother I'm over this shit." I stormed off.

"Isabella don't you leave this house!" Charlie yelled at me.

"Oh fuck off with your fucking grounding." I yelled before running up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door. I fucking love life.

At some point after the great family dinner, I fell asleep. I woke up about 6:00. 2 hours till I leave for school. Yay. Emmett's driving me, double yay. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my skin was blotchy, and my eyes were all red and puffy. Oh and that bit of dirt is still on my face. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my clothes for today; a pair of faded ripped jeans, a floral shirt and a leather black jacket. I went and had a quick shower, washing the dirt off my face. I got out and changed into my clothes, leaving my jacket unzipped. I walked back into my room, looking at the clock. 7:00. 1 hour left. I blow dried my hair, leaving it in its natural waves. I added some foundation to my face, and put on mascara and eyeliner. I put on my black boots and grey beanie. I was ready with 10 minutes to spare. My stomach rumbled. Breakfast time. I wandered down stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I said to Charlie.

"Good morning bells." He said looking up from his newspaper. "How you feeling?"

"good." I told him, grabbing a muesli bar and a glass of juice. I sat at the table. "Where's Emmett." I asked him.

"Should be down soon, usually gets out of bed 5 minutes before he leaves." I just nodded and continued eating. I heard Emmett come downstairs and grab a water bottle out of the fridge.

"See you after school dad." He said before walking out the front door.

"Bye dad." He smiled in return, silently telling me to behave. I walked out to the car and got in.

"Bella I-"

"Don't." I said, cutting him off like he did me yesterday. He just huffed and took off to school. Once we arrived there, I got out of the car and walked towards Lauren and the girls.

"Hey girls, sorry about not coming to the party last night. Got grounded for getting caught drinking the other night."

"Oh its fine izzy." Jess said smiling at me.

"No its not." Lauren told me. Before walking off. The girls followed. I walked with them, and got in front with Lauren. She stopped and turned to me.

"Izzy you need to make it up to me. And until you do, you will be walking at the back, understand?" she said, before walking off. This should be good.

By the time lunch came around, I learned that 'making it up to Lauren' meant that I was at the bottom of 'the group' and I had to get everyone's lunches, carry all their books and pretty much do what they wanted. Oh it was a good life.

**so review and subscribe:) love yous aha. and all the outfits for my stories are on my profile so go looooooooook:) thnks.**


	15. Chapter 15

******heeey fanfictioners,**

******thanks to;**** Starr Cullen, Ka5tie-marie-cullen, Lambofthenight, dlpash, Aphrodite's Dove, Rpatz-Wifey, crawfish4, and vampiregurl******** for reviewing.**

******disclaimer; i own nothing to do with twilight, those rights belong to stephenie meyers. i do how ever, own the story line and plot.  
**

So the rest of the week pretty much consisted of me walking at the back of the group, getting their lunches, carrying their books and doing what Lauren told me to. And I'm fucking sick of it. Me and Emmett still weren't talking either. We were both too bloody stubborn to talk first. I've actually thought about apologizing to Angela many times. But she keeps death staring me, and every time Lauren catches me staring, she death stares me. It's a vicious circle, and I feel like I got the worst end. On Thursday, when I was walking to gym, Alice spoke to me. It all happened fast. She appeared out of nowhere and all she said was

"Don't talk. Listen. You need to realise who your true friends are. Wake up to yourself Bella. Who actually cares and who doesn't. We all still care about you Bella, and whether or not you believe it, we will still be here when you realise what a mistake you have made. Will they still be there though? And for god's sake, change your shirt you look like a tramp." Okay, so maybe it was a little too much low cut. But anyway, she just walked away and hasn't looked at me since. I haven't been able to think about anything since she said that. It's now Friday lunch time and I'm sitting in the cafeteria at our table eating my lunch waiting for everyone to get here. I don't know how much longer I can take of this. I heard the girls sit down and Lauren cough. I didn't look up. She coughed again.

"Uhm excuse me izzy but where's our lunch?"

"I'm guessing at the canteen if you haven't brought it yet." Lauren smirked at me when I said this.

"Who do you think you are" Jessica hissed.

"No, it's all right girls. Come on, let's go get our lunch." Lauren said, getting up and walking to the line and pushing in. The girls followed, confused. I was too. What the hell. A few minutes later they were back and smirking. Lauren put a tray in front of me, with ice cream, spaghetti and an apple on it.

"If you drop that on Angela again everything is forgotten and you can go back to walking with me." She said, smirking. I huffed and stood up. I grabbed the tray and walked over to Angela. I seen Emmett and everyone eyes on me. Alice looked at me disappointed and shook her head. Angela looked up at me, begging me with her eyes not to do it. I sat down in front of her.

"hey." I said, picking up the apple and eating it.

"Uhm Bella? Why are you sitting here?" she asked, confused.

"I'm sick of Lauren. She's a bitch and wanted me to throw this on you. This is me refusing. I don't even know why I bothered being friends with her. I'm really sorry Ang. Take me back?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I looked at Alice and smirked, she returned it. Lauren and her crew, which I'm guessing I'm no longer apart of, came storming up to us.

"What the hell is this? Why aren't you throwing your tray on the rat!" Lauren screeched. I stood up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you wanted me to dump my tray on the rat. I will do it right now for you." Lauren smiled at me. I picked up my tray and dumped it on Jessica.

"Their you go. Now if you asked me to dump it on the slut, I will dump it on you." I said, smiling innocently at her.

"You little bitch!" she yelled at me, and shoved me. I shover her back and she grabbed my hair. I pushed her off me and punched her straight in the nose. She screamed and ran off. Her minions followed. Everyone starting laughing.

"ISABELLA SWAN! MY OFFICE NOW!" I heard the principal yell. Oh shit.

*- 5 o'clock that night-*

I had to have some interview with Charlie and the principal. I'm suspended for three days and Charlie had convinced Laurens dad not to press charges. I'm also grounded for another month. So now that's 3 months. Yay. I've been sitting here staring at the ceiling for the past 2 hours. Charlies at work and Emmett's out. This is going to be a long three months. I heard laughter downstairs and decided to investigate. I walked downstairs to see Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, jasper and Edward all sitting in the lounge room watching TV. Jasper was the only one to look up. I gave him a small smile, which he returned after looking confused. I walked into the kitchen and got a cup out of the cupboard. I went into the fridge looking for some coke. I went back to my glass and poured it.

"Uh bells." I heard a voice. I looked up to see jasper.

"Yea?" I asked putting my coke back.

"Do you want to come watch a movie?"

"With all of you?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed.

"As much fun as that sounds jazz, I have a ceiling to get back to staring at." I said smirking at him. He just laughed.

"I'm sorry about everything. I really am jasper." I told him sincerely.

"Yea I know Bella. We all are. But I don't think a simple sorry will fix anything. From any of us. We all just need to work through it. Things will go back to normal. Eventually." He said, patting me on the head. I used to hate it when he did that. I swatted his hand away and he ruffled my hair. I shoved him and he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and started tickling me. I started squealing and slapping his back. I heard everyone run in to see what was happening. I heard Alice laugh.

"Emmett! I know you hate me but make him stop!" I said between laughter and squeals.

"Nah I would like to see you suffer a little more." He said, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fuck you! Help! Alice! Edward! Anyone! Even rose!" I squealed.

"Oh for god's sake jasper, put her down!" rose growled at him. He set me down on the floor, but sat on me and continued tickling me.

"WHAT!" I said, laughing.

"She said put you down! Nothing about the tickling!" I starting kicking and punching as hard as I could. Everyone was laughing.

"Emmett! Please!" he huffed, but pulled jasper off me. Alice helped me up.

"Oh you're so dead!" I yelled before chasing him. He ran out front and I followed closely behind. It was raining. Of course.

"Bella! Jasper! Get back inside!" I heard Alice yell. Jasper turned to look at her, and I ran straight into him. We both slipped and fell into the mud.

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled before running to help us. She put her hand out to help me up but I pulled her down.

"Bella!" she squealed. Jasper laughed and put mud all in her hair. She started laughing too. Emmett ran at us and slide a few feet away, also getting covered in mud. All four of us were rolling in the mud, laughing.

"Come on rosie!" Emmett yelled.

"I uh have no clothes."

"You can borrow mine Blondie! Come on!" she rolled her eyes and shook her head. All of a sudden Edward picked rose up bridal style and did the same thing Emmett did.

"Omg! Edward!"

"Live a little rose." He said, picking up some mud and throwing it at me. I laughed and threw some back.

"What on earth are you all doing?" We looked up to see Charlie standing on the sidewalk under a umbrella. You could tell he was smiling though.

"Uh we were just-" I said.

"Shh, inside and shower the lot of you before you get sick." We all got up and ran inside.

"Shot gun first shower!" I shouted.

"Second" Alice said.

"Third."Edward said.

"No way hot shot. I'm before you for throwing me in the mud."

"fourth." Jasper yelled.

"fifth." Said Emmett.

"Fine I will go bloody last." Edward mumbled.

"Come on girls, you can borrow some of my clothes." I said running up the stairs. I gave them both a pair of pyjama pants and an oversized tee. I grabbed the same for me.

"Listen Bella-" rose said. But I cut her off.

"We will talk once were all clean." I said smiling, before walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

45 minutes later and we were all clean and sitting around the dinner table eating pizza.

"sooo." Jasper said awkwardly. We all laughed at him.

"I guess I will start." I said, they all nodded.

"Jasper I'm sorry for not listening to you but you really shouldn't try telling me what to do. I'm my own person and you need to let me make my own mistakes. Alice I'm sorry for not realising earlier that they weren't true friends but thank you for telling me that Thursday, it may not have seemed like it, but I really needed to hear that you all still cared. Edward, I don't think I did anything to you individually but I'm sorry anyway. Rosalie, wow this is a long list. But just know that I'm sorry for all of it, and didn't mean anything I said. You too Emmett, your my big brother and I love you. And I'm sorry too everyone for not staying in touch while I was away and for being a complete stuck up bitch when I got back and I hope you can all forgive me."

"Of course can Bella." Jasper said.

"let's just start over okay?" rose said. They all nodded. Everything was finally back to normal. For now.

**alert, favourite & review please (:**

**sorry for the not updating very often, but please do remember I have a life outside of fan fiction (: but I am working on updating faster.**


End file.
